fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Birth of the Holy Knight
Grandbell rests in the centre of the Jugdral continent and was founded by Saint Heim, one of the 12 Crusaders. Heim's descendants, the Royal Family, were joined by six additional duchies, each with their own Crusader lineage. ''Each duchy possessed large territory and military holdings, and exercised partial autonomy while serving under the Royal Family. On behalf of the aging King Azmur, the government was administered by the highly regarded Prince Kurth. Assisting the prince was his confidant Lord Vylon of Chalphy, and Lord Ring of Jungby. Prime Minister Leptor of Freege felt his position was being undermined. Calling on the avaricious Lord Langobalt of Dozel, the two formed a coalition opposing the prince's authority. The young Lord Alvis of Velthomer, commander of the Royal Guard, had little involvement in governmental affairs. Only Father Claude of Edda could sense the impending crisis. Just as this drama was beginning to unfold, news of calamity arrived from the east. The peaceful town of Darna, located in the Yied Desert, came under siege by Isaacian barbarians. Reports told of a massive slaughter taking place. Back in Grandbell, public outcry began to grow, and before long the decision was made to subdue Isaac. Acting on his father's behalf, Prince Kurth departed for the front commanding the lords from each duchy. There at his side, a warrior in his own right revered for his heroism and bravery, was none other than Lord Vylon. Only a handful of soldiers remained in Grandbell. ''Owing to a diplomatic alliance with Agustria to the west, and the Verdane Kingdom to the southwest, fear of any kind of aggression was virtually nonexistent. However, that trust was betrayed all too soon.Verdane Kingdom's massive army, spearheaded by Prince Gandolf, crossed into Grandbell territory unnoticed and laid siege to Jungby Castle. Adean, daughter of Lord Ring, had sole responsibility for the castle. Entrusted with the protection of the kingdom by his father, Lord Vylon, Sigurd stayed behind at Chalphy Castle. With only a few soldiers at his disposal, he was rightfully terrified when news of the invasion reached Chalphy. Sigurd cried, 'Those barbarians aren't laying a hand on Adean!'Having known Adean since childhood, he was left with no other alternative.Sigurd promptly made the decision to take up arms. Gran calender – 757 It was this very turn of events that cracked open the door of fate. No one at the time could have recognised this forewarning to the disastrous events to follow. Objectives *Kill enemies on the way to Jungby Castle. *Take Jungby Castle. *Kill enemies coming from Evans Castle. *Take Evans Castle. New Characters *Sigurd (Automatically on the first turn) *Noish (Automatically on the first turn) *Alec (Automatically on the first turn) *Arden (Automatically on the first turn) *Azel (Automatically on the second turn) *Lex (Automatically on the second turn) *Cuan (Automatically on the third turn) *Ethlin (Automatically on the third turn) *Fin (Automatically on the third turn) *Midayle (Automatically once you conquer Jungby) Events Items Village *The village southwest of Jungby has a Speed Ring. Pawn Shop *Iron Sword Category:Chapters Category:Seisen no Keifu chapters